Tartarus Reactions
by wisegirl93
Summary: Reactions to Percy and Annabeth being in Tartarus
1. Annabeth

Where am I?

How did I get here?

Why does my head hurt?

Why is it so dark?

Then the memories came back.

Arachne!

The Athena Parthenos!

The fall!

PERCY!

Where is Percy, I looked around for him but it was too dark to see anything. I felt that my bag was still on my back, so I quickly took it off and searched through it. I knew that I'd put a torch and extra batteries in my bag just in case I needed them. Then I found it. I quickly grabbed the torch, turned it on and looked around. I found Percy unconscious on the floor, I stood up so I could go to him but I got a sharp pain through my leg, well I guess my broken ankle still hasn't healed properly yet. We can't have been down here very long. I limped over to Percy and shook him.

"Percy you need to wake up!" I said while shaking him.

He woke up. Thank the gods he's still alive.

"What happened?" he groaned while holding his head.

He sat up. Wow he's handsome in the torch-light.

"Give it a few minutes and you'll remember." I told him.

"We fell into Tartarus." he said.

I punched him in his arm.

"Ow what was that for?" he asked while rubbing his arm.

"When I told you to never leave me again, I didn't mean that you had to jump into Tartarus after me when I fell." I told him.

"I didn't jump in because of that, I jumped in because I love you and don't want to be without you ever again." he told me.

Did he just say that he loves me? I love him but I need to make sure he said it before I say it back.

"You love me?" I asked.

"Yeah I love you." he said again.

He said it; I can't believe that Percy loves me.

"I love you too." I repeated.

We kissed and in that moment I knew that no matter what we encounter in Tartarus as long as I have Percy by my side, we can face anything.


	2. Percy

I hear a distant voice that I can't quite make out, and then it becomes clearer. It's Annabeth.

"Percy wake up." she said while shaking me.

I opened my eyes but it was dark but I could make out her features in the light of the torch she was holding, oh my Gods she's beautiful in the light. I saw how worried and scared she looked, Annabeth never gets scared, I sat up.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Give it a few minutes and you'll remember." She told me.

Then I remembered what happened.

"We fell into Tartarus." I said

Well she was pulled into Tartarus by Arachne's web tied around her ankle and I jumped in after her because I can't stand the thought of being without her again. Just then she punched me and wow she's strong because that really hurt.

"Ow what was that for?" I asked her while rubbing my arm.

"When I told you to never leave me again, I didn't mean that you had to risk your life by jumping into Tartarus after me." She told me.

"I really love saying this to you because I hardly ever get to say it but you're wrong." I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I didn't jump in after you because of that. The reason I jumped in after you is I don't want to be without you because I love you". I explained.

I can't believe I just said that. I really hope she didn't hear it.

"You love me?" she asked.

no she heard it

"Yeah I love you." I replied.

Please say it back.

"I love you too. She said.

Yes said it back, wait she said it back. She loves me back. ANNABETH LOVES ME!

We kissed and in that moment I know that no matter what happens while we are in Tartarus. I know that as long as we have each other we will be fine.


	3. Nico

I can't believe what just happened. I've failed my friends. My dad is right I'm a failure and a good for nothing screw up and then there is the way a treated Percy after Bianca died. I'm so angry that I kicked the wall.

"Nico calm down." Hazel told me.

"You don't understand I feel guilty about the way a treated Percy after Bianca died, I blamed him for about seven or eight months and I even wanted Percy dead." I told everyone.

"What do you mean you wanted Percy dead?" asked Piper.

"I mean Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Grover three years ago. We met Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Grover three years ago at a military school called Westover Hall. Grover enrolled in the school to find Demigods in the school. When he found us, he called Percy, Annabeth and Thalia to help. We were attacked by a monster called a Manticore who was pretending to be a teacher at the school. While they were fighting the Manticore, Artemis and the hunters of Artemis showed up, helped us fight the Manticore. Annabeth and the Manticore fell off a cliff." I explained.

"Wait Annabeth has fallen off a cliff before; we need to keep her away from cliffs." Leo said.

"Yes we do, Anyway as I was saying. She fell off a cliff, later I asked Percy if Annabeth was his girlfriend, I think I irritated him as well but he was fourteen and I was only ten, it was about a month before my eleventh birthday but at ten kids tend to be annoying. Anyway Artemis and the hunters of Artemis convinced Bianca to join the hunters of Artemis. Artemis went off to find some monster but she called her brother Apollo to take us to CampHalf Blood. While we were at camp Artemis was captured, we played Capture the flag at camp. The oracle walked down from the attic in the big house because that is where the Oracle stayed. Percy and Grover had to carry her back to the attic after she said a prophecy about five hunters and demigods going to save Artemis and Annabeth. The Stoll brothers gave Phoebe, one of the hunters a shirt poisoned with centaur blood. So only four left, they were the leader of the hunters, she was called Zoe, Grover, Thalia and Bianca. Percy wasn't allowed to go, so he sneaked out of camp and followed them and eventually joined them. Before he left I asked him to make sure that Bianca was safe and he promised but when they came back he told me that she had died and I blamed Percy for it." I explained.

"How did she die?" Frank asked.

"At the time I played a game called Mythomagic, it was based on Greek Myths. She took a game piece from the junkyard of the gods because it was the only one that I didn't have but a giant statue of Talos attacked and she was killed saving everyone else but she died." I told them.

"So you blamed Percy for that?" Leo asked.

"Yeah because I thought it was his fault but now I realized it wasn't his fault. It was no ones fault but I still feel guilty about wanting him dead, I prayed to my dad to make it happen and now I guess its come true." I said sadly.

"Nico, it's not your fault. It is Gaea's fault. Don't beat yourself up over it because that won't help. Like you said Percy is the strongest Demigod that you have ever met, if anyone can survive it is him and especially if he has Annabeth with him." Piper told me.

"Actually it makes it worse if he has Annabeth with him because Percy's fatal flaw is loyalty. He will always but others before himself. When he was offered the chance to become a god he turned it down to be with Annabeth." I told them.

"Wait Percy was offered the chance to become a god?" Jason asked jealously.

"Yeah after the battle against Kronos." I replied.

"And he turned it down for Annabeth. That is so romantic." Hazel said.

* * *

**Next chapter is going to be Piper's Reaction**


End file.
